This invention relates generally to dischargers for discharging bulk fibrous or loose material from a storage bin to a discharge screw or conveyor in a controlled manner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Hooper SR Discharger.TM..
Several types of dischargers include one or more stoker rods to move the material in a controlled manner. The Hooper SR Discharger.TM. utilizes stoker rods defining a hollow square steel tube which run on bearing pads in troughs in the discharger floor. A plurality of pusher bars are mounted at right angles along the top surface of the stoker rods in spaced relationship. Oscillating movement of the stoker rods provides a discharge stroke and a return stroke. On the discharge stroke, the pusher bar moves the material towards the discharge. On the return stroke, the pusher bar moves back under the material in preparation for the next discharge stroke.
The Hooper SR Discharger does not have a means for preventing fines which are present in the material from falling into the gap between the stoker rod and the floor trough. Eventually the trough fills with fines and the stoker rod is lifted upward by the accumulating fines. Such upward movement results in improper operation of the discharger and may cause severe damage to the oscillating mechanism.
Various holddown devices have been used to prevent the stoker rod from lifting. Typically, these holddown devices have consisted of a pair of bars which are disposed across the top of the stoker rod. Such bars are mounted to the flat floor of the discharger on either side of the floor trough at both ends of the stoker rod. Away from the stiff trough area, the floor is not well supported against upward loads. Consequently, the upward force exerted on the bars by the fines, via the stoker rod, can cause floor damage. Additionally, such bars interfere with the movement of material towards the discharge, reducing the efficiency of the stoker. They also interfere with cleaning, maintenance and repair operations for the floor.